Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel including columns and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
With the development of multimedia, the importance of display devices has increased. Accordingly, various types of display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic electroluminescent display devices may be used.
In an LCD, an electric field may be applied to a liquid crystal material having negative dielectric anisotropy that is injected between two substrates. The LCD may adjust the amount of light (from an external light source) transmitting through the substrates by controlling an intensity of the electric field to obtain a desired image signal.
The LCD may include color filters to emit red light, green light, and blue light. More particularly, the color filters may receive white light from a backlight unit and convert the white light into the red light, the green light, and the blue light, such that a desired image may be displayed on an LCD panel in response to data signals transmitted to the LCD panel. Research on improving lateral visibility of an LCD and reducing a change of color in an image displayed on the LCD when viewed from the side of the LCD is currently being conducted.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.